kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Hanamiya
|kanji = 花宮 真 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 179 cm (5' 11") |weight = 67 kg (148 lbs) |birthday = January 12th, Capricorn |blood type = AB |team = Kirisaki Daīchi High |position = Point Guard |job = Coach / Captain |talent = Steals Spider's Web Intelligence Foul Methods Teardrop Shot |first appearance manga = Chapter 84 |first appearance anime = Episode 29 |anime voice = Jun Fukuyama }} Makoto Hanamiya (花宮 真 Hanamiya Makoto) is the coach and captain of Kirisaki Daīchi High and is one of the Uncrowned Kings. He is known for his foul and underhanded play and the cause of Kiyoshi's knee injury last year. Appearance Hanamiya is very mischievous-looking. He has pale skin and is usually seen with a wide, arrogant smirk on his face. He has almost shoulder-length, dead black hair and greyish brown eyes. He has his hair parted with some locks between his eyes. His eyebrows are notably thick on the inside and thinner to the ends. He plays with Jersey number 4 on his team. He also looks very smelly. Personality He can develop an underhanded plan and make them execute it as asked. He uses dirty tactics to foul players out, sometimes even forcing them to stop basketball for some time. He doesn't deny his tactics, and in fact Hanamiya is an excellent actor and many have been fooled by his sportsman-like behavior.CHARACTERS BIBLE When he gave the sign for Kiyoshi's "execution", he said to himself "Rest In Peace",Kuroko no Basuke chapter 99, page 6 which gives him a very sinister personality and appearance. He is also of the thought that whether it be genius or prodigy, once broken it will just be garbage.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 101, page 7 With this he means that it doesn't matter how good they are, if his team can break him, then it won't matter at all. He also doesn't like things when it didn't go on his way. Hanamiya's sadistic nature was further explained when Kuroko asked for his motives. He replied that he simply enjoys the suffering of others.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 103, page 5 He says that he thinks it's fun when other people's hopes and dreams are crushed, and also likes to taunt Kuroko and Seirin in general. He also stated that he doesn't particulary want to win that badly with his foul methods and that it was simply to make the other suffer. Hanamiya is a genius with an exceptionally high IQ, well over 160. His intelligence has been noted by both Kentarō Seto and Shoichi Imayoshi. He uses his intelligence not only for school, but also to analyze the possible attack patterns of basketball, the reason why he can steal the ball during any attack. He is totally gay for Kiyoshi. History Hanamiya went to the same middle school as Imayoshi. Their relationship during this time is unknown. At the Interhigh preliminary finals last year, Kirisaki Daīchi played against Seirin. Hanamiya, with the number 9, was on the bench for the most part of the match and finally entered the game at the end of the fourth quarter. Kiyoshi and Izuki immediately recognized him as one of the Uncrowned Kings. The match restarted, but Hanamiya did nothing special. When he was in the possession of the ball, he simply passed the ball around. The other players scored and Kirisaki got back in defense, while Hanamiya motivated them to show what they've got.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 99, page 4 Seirin used their run & gun style and Koga eventually shot, but it got off the rim. Kiyoshi and a center from Kirisaki were both clashing for the rebound. But Hanamiya made some sort of sign, with a snap-sound, and the Kirisaki center intentionally delayed his jump. Kiyoshi grabbed the ball, but the Kirisaki center landed on Kiyoshi's knee. He fell in pain and Hanamiya, pretending to care, asked if he was alright. Hyūga saw though his trick and grabbed Hanamiya by the jersey, but Hanamiya sneered that he didn't have any evidence. After Kiyoshi was taken away, Seirin eventually won. Hanamiya said by himself that he knew that they'd lose, and threatened Hyūga, saying that he was lucky he didn't get hurt.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 99, page 11 Story Winter Cup preliminaries Hanamiya and his team won the first qualification round against an Meisei High, with 180 – 45. Final league His first real appearance is when Kirisaki Daīchi ended their match against Shūtoku High, where he and the other regulars did not play. He is seen sitting in the crowd watching Seirin's match against Senshinkan High. Midorima notices him as one of the Uncrowned Kings and says to Takao that he doesn't like him at all. Hanamiya is still watching Seirin, saying to himself that he has finished analyzing them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 84, page 17 After Seirin and Shūtoku both won a match and Seirin gathered in the hallway. Hanamiya is sitting on a bench in a nearby corridor and Kiyoshi stays behind of his team to greet him. Hanamiya says he has been dying to see him. Kiyoshi says to Hanamiya that he doesn't like their intentional loss against Shūtoku. Hanamiya mocks Kiyoshi by saying that he hasn't changed his lame good-guy act. Hanamiya explains that he doesn't care about immediate victory and that Seirin will lose by itself. Kiyoshi asks what he means by that, but Hanamiya stops talking and says that he has already said too much. He wishes Kiyoshi good luck against Shūtoku and sneers that he should heal his wounds quickly, the one that Hanamiya gave him himself.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 85, page 13 The next time Hanamiya appears is after Kirisaki Daīchi's match against Senshinkan High. Seirin just finished their match and Furuhashi says to Hanamiya that it's unexpected that they managed to reach a tie. Hanamiya responds that's it's still well within his expectations. He resumes by saying that how everyone is now goody-goody and that it's making him puke. He says to his team that they will be the ones who will completely crush Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 93, page 8 When the league recommences after a break, Hanamiya and his team are seen warming up for their match against Seirin. When a loose Seirin ball ends up on Kirisaki Daīchi's side, Hanamiya picks it up and hands it over to Kiyoshi, while sneering that he is glad that Kiyoshi looks better. Hyūga joins in and asks Hanamiya if he's forgotten what he did last year. Hanamiya pretends that he didn't do anything, that Kiyoshi just got hurt all by himself. After hearing that, Kagami and Kuroko also approach him and tell him that they won't lose. Hanamiya recognizes them as the rookie-duo. He warns them to look out for any accidents that might happen.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 100, page 16 The match starts and Seirin gets the first point. When Yamazaki shows some distress about Seirin's team, Hanamiya says that it doesn't matter whether they're talented or not, that they're all the same garbage when they're broken. After Furuhashi failed to injure Hyūga, he passes to Hanamiya, who passes Izuki and scores. He passes Kiyoshi and tells him that they almost got Hyūga. He warns him to not get in their way. Kiyoshi is angered and says that he will definetely beat Hanamiya.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 101, page 18 Kiyoshi eventually protects his team by being the only one inside. Seeing him as a martyr, Hanamiya decides to make his suffering shorter and snaps his fingers, signing to Furuhashi to foul Kiyoshi out. An unnamed center forces Kiyoshi to fall on the floor as Furuhashi lands his elbow to Kiyoshi's forehead, leaving him bleeding on the ground. Hyūga immediately accuses Hanamiya, but he still says that it was a regular accident.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 102, page 16 He was however very surprised to see that Kiyoshi got up anyways and that his plan failed. The first half ends and Hanamiya is pissed to see that things aren't going his way. He bumps into Kuroko and he asks Hanamiya why he fights with such dirty tricks and if he finds fun in that. Hanamiya suddenly turns emotional and says that he doesn't enjoy cheating but that he has to do it to beat powerful school and players like the Generation of Miracles. He has to play this way to eventually win the Winter Cup. He interrupts himself there and mocks Kuroko for believing him, saying that his story is no where near true. He explains that he actually does enjoy other people's suffering and seeks happiness in crushing other's dreams and hopes. He says that Seirin was a real masterpiece last year. He then tells Kuroko that he shouldn't be too confident, that they'll be grinding their teeth in the second half.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 103, page 5 During half time, he goes to the restroom and meets Aomine there. Aomine tells him that he is watching Hanamiya's usual cheap match. Hanamiya explains that those are just bait for luring them in his spiderweb. Aomine says that it doesn't matter, that they'll lose anyways. Hanamiya is irritated and says to not underestimate them. Aomine replies that it's not that, that it's just that he made Kuroko angryKuroko no Basuke chapter 103, page 12. Hanamiya leaves skeptical. The second half begins and Seirin takes the lead with Kuroko's Vanishing Drive. It was then that Hara's theory was proven wrong, but Hanamiya remains his cool and gets Seto in the game. With Seto acting as a relay for Hanamiya's passing course analyzing, Hanamiya begins to steal more and more balls from Seirin (i.e. Izuki) and scores points in the fast break.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 104, page 9 Izuki can't manage to pass right and Hanamiya keeps getting in between, with Kirisaki Daīchi eventually taking the lead. The 3rd quarter ends quickly and in the time-out, Hanamiya says that Kiyoshi will be gone in no time. When the last quarter starts, Kuroko is back on. Seirin is on the offense and Izuki gives a pass to Hyūga. Hanamiya reads it and is about to steal it, when Kuroko suddenly shows up and redirects the ball to Kagami under the goal. Kuroko keeps avoiding Hanamiya's steals and Seirin catches up. The match then focuses again on Kiyoshi and Hanamiya renews his motivation to break Kiyoshi. Unfortunately for him, Kiyoshi is pulled out and Hyūga starts scoring. Not only Hyūga, but also Izuki and Kuroko are slowly stopping Hanamiya's attacking.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 106, page 9 Seirin overturns the match and takes the lead. After taking a screen, Hanamiya faces Kuroko. Kuroko is Seirin's trump card and if he went down, Kirisaki Daīchi would probably win. Because of this, Hanamiya swings down his elbow with the intention of injuring him, but Kuroko dodges. Hanamiya whispers that if it weren't for Kuroko then… He doesn't finish his sentence but instead says that there's no way he would say that. In that moment of distraction, Hanamiya drives past Kuroko, takes it inside and scores a floater shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 107, page 7 He tells Seirin that rough plays and steal aren't everything he is capable of, that he take points anytime he wants. He goes on by saying that he's a disappointed that he couldn't crush Seirin entirely, but that it's fine because he will eventually destroy Seirin's dreams. Kuroko, who is standing at the baseline, gives him a lecture and ends off by yelling that he shouldn't dare ruin everyone's dreams. He fires his Ignite Pass and Hanamiya is unable to block the pass. It reaches Kagami and he dunks it. Seirin doesn't fall back and makes another 5 points until the game ends and Seirin wins the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 107, page 16 The match ends and Hanamiya approaches Kiyoshi , telling him that he's sorry. Again, he interrupts himself and sneers that he would never say that. He says that next time, he will definitely crush them all together. Kiyoshi responds that he finally recognizes Hanamiya's strength and that he looks forward to competing again. Hanamiya is angered by Kiyoshi's niceness and swears loudly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 6 Winter Cup Round 1 Hanamiya reappears during the Winter Cup. Although not competing in the tournament, he and his team went to watch anyway and were attending Seirin's match against Tōō Academy. When Imayoshi started to guard Kuroko and sealed his misdirection, Hanamiya comments that while Takao's Hawk Eye and his own spiderweb couldn't stop Kuroko, Imayoshi might do it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 126, page 8 He also comments that Imayoshi's personality really is horrible, which is notable coming from Hanamiya. Later, when Yamazaki suggests that Imayoshi might be more intelligent than Hanamiya, Hanamiya looks irritated. He explains that that's not the immediate case, but that Imayoshi is rather dangerous in terms of mind games. Finals Hanamiya is seen heading towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, alongside his teammates. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 230, page 9During the battle between the shooting guards, he is surprised when Reo Mibuchi is about to use his rarely shown shooting technique. He explains that Mibuchi often uses two kinds of shots. ''Earth'' to shoot while moving away from the opponent and ''Heaven'' to confront the opponent. He has one more called ''Oblivion'' which do not let his enemy do anything. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 242, page 18 When Seirin is simply out-strength in the second quarter, and even if Kagami manages to score a two points, Hanamiya comments that it is not unusual as Rakuzan's defense is not impervious but it will not change anything. Skill Hanamiya is an elite basketball player. He is good in overall techniques, such as passing, shooting and speed, but his most distinctive skill is stealing. His foul methods and steals have misled players to underestimate him in offense, but Hanamiya has proven this to be wrong, even pulling off a difficult floater shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 107, page 7 Although not nearly as strong as Aomine, Hanamiya has been profiled as a player who can score anytime he wants. Spider's Web Hanamiya's skill is analyzing the opponents' passing patterns, swooping in the passing line and stealing the ball. He can do this by narrowing down the passing courses with the help of Kentarō Seto positioning. This is referred to as Hanamiya's spiderweb. According to Kiyoshi, Hanamiya's accuracy is insanely high.Kuroko no Basuke chapters 104, page 14 Because of his speed, accuracy and intelligence, he claims to be able to steal every ball. He has displayed this skill in the match against Seirin, even stealing Izuki's passes, a possessor of the Eagle's Eye. Teardrop shot Teardrop is a technique Hanamiya uses. Instead of a normal lay-up, Hanamiya jumps farther away from his opponents and throws the ball towards the basket with one hand, This makes the ball more difficult to block as opposed to a regular shot. Quotes *"So what? I'm always telling you. Whether it's genius or prodigy, once it's broken, it's just garbage."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 101, page 7 Trivia *In the past, while Kuroko is still affiliated with Teiko, he stumbled upon a student ID belonging to one of Seirin's player. Momoi accompanied Kuroko to return it, but Seirin's team was already engaging in a match against Kirisaki Daichi High. *He ranked 14th on the second Kuroko no Basuke popularity poll, with 345 votes. *In contradiction to his personality, Hanamiya Makoto (花宮真) means "flowery truth". *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **His motto is "Birds of a feather flock together". **His favorite food is 100% chocolate. **His hobby is reading. **His specialty is playing darts. ** His best subject is Chemistry. ** He is on the Disciplinary Committee. ** His type of girl is a stupid girl. ** The player he has his eyes on is Teppei. *According to the Kuroko no Basuke Official Fan Book KUROFES **He's not good at Freshness **His Basketball moves is Steal **He spends his free time on Reading **The reason he plays Basketball is because there are annoying people in basketball club *In the credits of the 25th episode of the anime, two scenes were shown of the Seirin – Kirisaki Daīchi match. One being Hanamiya's attempt to injure Kuroko by swinging his elbow down, the other one of the final phases of the game, Kuroko's Ignite Pass next to Hanamiya. *Hanamiya's nickname, Bad Boy, might be a reference to the Detroit Pistons NBA team who were dubbed The Bad Boys during the 80s and the early 90s due to their underhanded, rough and physical style of play. *He attended the same middle school as Shoichi Imayoshi. Coincidentally, Hanamiya and Imayoshi' voice actors share the characters of xxxHolic: Kimihiro Watanuki and Shizuka Domeki References Navigation pl:Makoto Hanamiya id:Makoto Hanamiya es:Makoto Hanamiya zh:黑子的籃球角色列表#花宮真 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:Kirisaki Daīchi High Category:Uncrowned Kings Category:PG Category:Captains